dongmanbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fatal Cat Meat Hotpot.
The Fatal Cat Meat Hotpot.(Chinese致命的猫肉火锅） February 9, 2012 on LiaoNing TV program, called "Wang Gang Tell Story" and the actor is "Wang Gang". The Long Li Yuan has an Guangdong Provincial People's Congress, The story introduced Long Li yuan at December 23, 2011, On Bajia Hotpot restaurant eating Cat Meat Hotpot throws Gelsemium Poison Guangdong Provincial People's Congress of Gaozhou nationality Long LiYuan. According Huang Guang Confession, Because he embezzled cash for Long Li Yuan. And Long Li Yuan Repeatedly urged him to repay Debt. Unable repay Huang Guang think It sprouted and Long Li Yuan Perish together. The Police in Huang Guang's car has found Liu his color publicity materials. Previously, Long Li Yuan's family member has Suspect Huang Guang It is because of the involvement of Liu he lottery gambling losses money, Unable repay when Huang Guang has Divert Long Li Yuan's Cash. They have poisoned killing Long Li Yuan an attempt to deny the evil. And The Cat Meat, Generally refers to the human diet of meat food. It is the raw material for a variety of feline animal edible meat and some other organizations, After different degree and process, as different kinds of meat. But experts says Eating Cat meat are not good for health. The Cat Meat. Cat meat or cat flesh, meat prepared from domestic cats for human consumption (versus a British usage referring to meat sold to cat owners in the days before packaged pet foods), is varied in its acceptability as a food source in different parts of the world. In Guangdong and Guangxi provinces in south-eastern China, some - especially older - people consider cat flesh a good warming food during winter months. However, in the northern China eating cat is considered unacceptable. It is estimated that around 4 million cats are eaten in China each year, and that the number is rising. However, overseas visitors are unlikely to come across downtown restaurants serving cat, which is only common out of town and in the city outskirts. The cat's stomach and intestines may be eaten, as well as meat from the thighs, which are turned into meatballs served with soup, with the head and the rest of the animal then thrown away. In Guangdong, cat meat is a main ingredient in the traditional dish "dragon, tiger, phoenix" (snake, kitten, chicken), which is said to fortify the body. Organized cat-collectors supply the southern restaurants with animals that often originate in Anhui and Jiangsu provinces. On 26 January 2010 China launched its first draft proposal to protect the country's animals from maltreatment including a measure to jail people, for periods up to 15 days, for eating cat or dog meat Read More:The Cat Meat. Eating Cat Meat are not good for health: Legend says eating Cat Meat keep warm, Especially in the Falls and winter on body tonic, If we can say the Poisoning Cat meat there will be no cut-off cat thrown into the boiling water. It can make the taste more delicious, This dish is a respected reason lies in the diners should believe this dish for body tonic. They arn't benefit for body, But for health quite adverse, Leading to chronic disease. Because of the cat's body in virus is so much. Some animal of the cat family in a restaurant not breeding domesticated cats, and by some domestic family stocking cats and stray cats. These cats it Toxoplasma gondii and schistosomes in body's virus is very much. Even cooked meat could not kill the germs. And they are some stray cat through a number of lawless elements through the release of poison to kill. Because of the cat in vivo itself may not virus. so the cat's virus may have in the outlaws will lead intoxication in Poison cats. In fact, The cat meat has virus is small are usually did not pass the quarantine cat slaughtering and eating. About Long's Family members Some families reflect, When Long Li Yuan before he dies, Because he After poisoning can't to say, His fingers have pointed to Huang Guang, And Huang Guang a quite during in the hospital, Extremely abnormal. Three men eating cat meat not soon, He has feeling unwell, Especially Long Li Yuan has eating some more. Feel dizzy and nauseated. So let the restaurant boss Accompanied by chafing dish store immediatly Near the Ba Jia's hospital registered diagnosis and treatment. When He went to the hospital, Long Li Yuan has symptoms suddenly increase and cannot to say, open his mouth, A hand to mouth desperately as if to pull things, But nothing to pull out. About the rescue 20 minutes, hospitals declare Long Li Yuan asystole, abandon the rescue. And Huang Guang and Huang Wen was subsequently transferred to other hospital for treatment. About Huang Guang According to Investigation. Huang Guang and Long Li Yuan has economic disputes. On that year, 2007, Because Long Li Yuan at Bajia somewhere San Jia and the development of forest contractors knows Huang Guang, then Long Li Yuan has so many times that assist in contract buy Forest Issues, For mountain section of Huang Guang, And service charge, Long between Huang has economic contact is frequent, have economic disputes. on December 29, 2011, The Yang Chun police Still in hospital for Huang Guang's treatment of a coercive measures. After more than 40 hours of interrogation, fanally Huang Guang has so much evidence confessed his crime In the face. But Huang Guang Behavior has distroy Long Li Yuan and Huang Guang's two families. About Gelsemium: This is about the novel "The legend of Condor Heroes" in a herbal medicine called Gelsemium, With Gelsemium elegans fight poison saved the life, On reality, Gelsemium it is a deadly poison. Because Gelsemium elegans the plant it is belong to the whole grass of poisonous plant, About 2 grams to 4 grams can cause human poisoning to die. Accidentally taking Gelsemium Don't be nervous to immediately for help if you Save oneself, And go to the hospital for treatment. After arrive hospital must take The emetic drugs to gastric virus out of body, Then using some of atropine such as Antitoxin drug detoxification therapy. Folklore with honeysuckle, Mung bean or other quick fried water taking drug detoxification, This is not an accurate statement. Read More: Gelsemium Some Quotes: Wang Gang: but don't forget these words. Out of the mouth comes evil and Disease enters by the mouth. Wang Gang: On that day, at December 23, 2011, Guang Dong Province, Yang Chun city, Ba Jia town, There are three patrons, Eat something terrible accident, As for what to eat? The Cat meat. Wang Gang: The Cat meat hotpot has poisonous? This is surprising. Is someone poisoned? Long's family has think over again, Impossible, eating meals for three man except long boss, one of a business partner, another one is a Agriculture Office Deputy director. they are steadily. There is no contradiction with the outside, without Quarreling, someone say it, Maybe some problem for Cat Meat. Wang Gang: There is a proverb in Foreign called, Curiosity Kills the cat ,But in China has becomes Eat cats kills people. When he went to the hospital within two hours Long Li Yuan has died. Wang Gang: A meal for Cat meat Hotpot Kills Billionaire life for Long Li Yuan. Yang Chun Police: From food poisoning, for human poisoning, and sudden illness, on three aspects to carry out investigation work, On that hand, to collect evidence, Rapid send the local province police station, Criminal Technology Centre Confirmed. On the other hand, Focus on the victim Long Li Yuan on a side close relationship to people, Development investigation. Wang Gang: Who can think of this news. to help solve only a few people, For the dead man, the Billionaire Long Li Yuan Sarcasm All over the network. Wang Gang: The restaurant lady boss says, Huang Guang has the biggest suspect, that's why? During the banquet, Huang Guang normally has go to the kitchen, On that day he went to the kitchen, Asking how about Stew hot pot? In addition, He had to buy a drink as an excuse, Get away the restaurant lady boss, If the poison, this time most likely. Wang Gang: A dog will leap over a wall in desperation Huang Guang, In order to buy drinks. get away for restautant lady boss. Prepare ourselves poison into the pot. after served hot pot, He and Long Li yuan, with Huang Wen, eat soup and eating meat, you see, for Avoid debts, Huang Guang has playing lifes. Restautant Lady Boss:'''All because of him, Recently the business is very poor. '''Restautant Lady Boss: Always feel very hard. To his victims, the Whole World and whole China has know it. Wang Gang: The news has just come out. Someone said, How dare to eat Cat meat? This is retribution. Such cases detected, we know it, This is poisoning. Cat Meat has no poison. '''Netizen: '''The Cat Meat Hotpot? Invite trouble. What to eat, how to forget SARS? '''Netizen: '''The education of the love eat something, some things can not for eat. '''Netizen: '''Cherish life and Far away the Cat Meat. Read More. The Fatal Cat Meat Hotpot. Online Watch on YouKu(致命的猫肉火锅 优酷在线观看。) Cat Meat hotpot. On Chinese Interactive Encyclopedia(猫肉火锅 互动百科)